Penitent's Blessing
Penitent's Blessing (後悔の祝福; Kōkai no shukufuku) also known as "Cross of the Dying Thief" is a holy type creation/offensive type sacred gear. It was the cross Saint Dismas also known as the Good Thief was crucified on making it a holy relic type. It formerly belonged to Freya, Ichiro's fellow servant under Amelia Zagan. But now it belongs to ________, a 2nd year student at Kuoh Academy. Summary Penitent's Blessing was originally the cross that St. Dismas ws crucified on, he was executed with Jesus alongside another thief known as Gestas or "The Impenitent Thief". St. Dismas stood on Jesus's right side while Gestas stood on Jesus's left side. Both thieves mocked Jesus but as the two were being crucified on the cross Gestas berated Jesus for not saving himself and them, meanwhile St. Dismas defend Jesus stating he had done nothing wrong and told Jesus to remember him in Heaven. After his death, like the cross Jesus had been crucified on, his was turned into a holy type sacred gear, which held the plead he had made to Jesus before death. The sacred gear is said to carry a fraction of St. Dismas's soul which is to represent his dying will Jesus. Unlike most sacred gears however, when the wielder of this sacred gear dies, it instantly finds a new wielder, meaning the wielder doesn't have to be born with the sacred gear, just like the Incinerate Athens. Appearance Penitent's Blessing takes the form of a cross, that the wielder can summon at will (although Freya wore it around her neck on a chain). It possesses the same properties as a normal cross, meaning it can burn devils and fallen angels with just a touch. The cross is said to possess the ability to grow to the size the wielder desires, although it is revealed that it will undergo "forced growth" if the wielder is too powerful meaning that the wielder will be unable to shrink the size. Abilities The sacred gear possess the ability to cover itself in a aura of holy light which can be fatal to creatures like devils and demons who are creatures of darkness, although it is capable of harming fallen angels and angels also. The sacred gear also possesses the ability of "creation" being able to create chains out of holy light similar to angels and fallen angels creation ability. Purification: Due to being such a holy type sacred gear, it is capable of purifying evil spirits. Healing: The sacred gear possesses some healing properties, although the healing aspects aren't on par with sacred gears like Twilight Healing. Divine Thief '(神泥棒) also known as '"Spirit of the Joking Fairy" is the sub-balance breaker formerly used by Freya. Due to formerly being a fairy-human hybrid (before becoming a devil under Amelia), this ability allowed the user to temporarily swap the powers of two things. For example: Being able to swap sacred gears or being able to swap evil piece traits for example: swapping Ichiro and Koneko would make Ichiro gain the strength and defense of a rook and Koneko would gain the speed of a mutation knight. This would also swap the weaknesses of both things (like Koneko would be physically weaker meanwhile Ichiro would be slower). This ability also heals both of them and temporarily cause both to grow fairy wings. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears